


le docteur du turfu a gobelins

by LunardeStark221B



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Multi doctor, all the Doctors - Freeform, crackfic, explicit - Freeform, self-oc, vous êtes pas prêts, énome crack wtf utlime
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunardeStark221B/pseuds/LunardeStark221B
Summary: Tout les docteurs sont posés chez moi, lorsqu'une certaine personne arrive avec un problème bien particulier...





	le docteur du turfu a gobelins

** LE DOCTEUR DU TURFU A GOBELIN **

 

 

La maman cochonne d’un petit chintok (m, f) sortit d’un buisson en criant au secours catholique car un pédophile sortit de son trou à souris venu d’une autre dimension miroir ou l’on voyait danser des pets gazeux excessivement mortels.

 

Ce programme c’était _k_ qui avait voulu le regarder c’est pour cela que tout le monde s’en battait profondément les couilles (surtout 1 qui en avait des énormes). Je m’assis pour contempler mon salon où on voyait :

\- 1 qui s’en battait les gargantuesques couilles (narmol)

-2 qui abattait des renards à  coups de tournevis sonique, pour s’en faire de la fourrure

-3 qui entendait le Pen dire suce les immigrés et t’es viré ! Et donc il disait What a splendid idea !

-4 qui entourait sa grosse queue sa mère avec son écharpe, d’ailleurs il l’entourait si fort qu’elle devenait violette

-5 qui enculait jon snow si fort que les marcheurs blancs criaient : cèleri !

-6 qui faisait des choses à mycroft…

-7 qui donnait son bon sperme a Gandalf

-8 qui était tellement inutile que 1 ne prenait même pas la peine de se battre les couilles de lui

-9 qui poursuivait des petits chinois en criant : « rendez-moi mes oreilles ! »

-10 qui se faisait sucer d’une telle violence par le tardis que le durex faillit craquer ! (hannnnnnn !!!)

-et 11 qui cherchait en vain ses sourcils puisqu’ils étaient dans son menton

 

C’était comme on dit le bordel.  J’hurlai donc soudain : « Julien Lepers a gagné ! » Bizarrement tt le monde se tut. Puis un bruit de sauce tartare mélangée comme Mélenchon a Hamon le gobelin des bois se fit entendre. La porte s’ouvrit. Une silhouette dans l’encadrement. C’était le War doctor. Il entra en clopinant, tt le monde le stalkait. Il arriva jusqu’à moi et dit : « j’ai un problème avec mon cul. »

 

**A suivre dans le prochain épisode** lol J

 

Ma bite durcit. Je me sentis fléchir. J’avais toujours rêvé de pénétrer dans cet espace inconnu et sauvage qu’est le cul du War doctor. Il y eu un blanc, puis le War doctor dit : « quoi ? Vous n’avez jamais eu de problèmes avec votre cul ? » L’assemblée répondit en cœur : « si ! » Le 11e ajouta même qu’il avait  un jour coincé son gros fion sa mère dans son nœud pap (et pas l’inverse lol).  J’avais eu un jour aussi un problème mais celui-ci était mineur. Nous décidions donc de l’aider. On commença par lui demander ce qui n’allait pas. Il nous répondit qu’il ne savait pas mais qu’il avait très mal. Il lui fallait donc un docteur (lol, please ne me lynchez pas). 3 dit  qu’il avait un jour trouvé une machine qui permet de rentrer dans le corps humain. Mais qu’elle se situait sur une planète remplie de gobelins. 1 répliqua à cela qu’on s’en battait profondément les grosses (gigantesques pour lui) couilles des gobelins. La bite de 4 devenait tellement violette qu’il jouit, 7 apprécia et éjacula. 2 pensa que c’était du yop, il se mit donc à boire. 9 avait enfin reprit ses oreilles et ressemblait donc à lui-même (ou dumbo XD).

Ten avait repris ses esprits et pouvait donc maintenant marcher, lui et le tardis avaient bien sucé. 11 ne se préoccupait plus de ses sourcils. Tout le monde était donc prêt pour l’aventure on monta donc tous dans le tardis du War doctor. 1 s’en battait les couilles, 2 posait son manteau à fourrure sur un porte manteau, 3 faisait des roulades arrières, 4 enfouissait son écharpe dans son cul (sa place habituelle), 5 n’aimais pas le look  du tardis et geignait, 6 faisait mary poppins, 7 souriait parce que fuck, 8 servait à rien, 9 trouvais l’intérieur «  _fantastic !_  »,10 bandait (évidemment), et 11 rangeait sa queue poilue dans son peignoir.

Le bruit de dématérialisation du tardis se fit entendre. Quand on s’arrêta, tout le monde se tut, puis on sortit. C’était une planète désertique ou il n’y avait que du sable et des chameaux. 1 était attiré et voulu battre les bosses des chameaux, il disait qu’elles ressemblaient à ses couilles en version réduite. 2 avait oublié son manteau de fourrure et avait donc froid. 5 lui dit que lui aussi avait froid mais comme c’était un fragile tt le monde s’en foutait. 11 hurla pour voir s’il y avait quelqu’un, 9 gémit en se roulant par terre, avec de telles oreilles (énoooormes, un peu comme les couilles de 1) le son était amplifié. Soudain on entendit un bruit dans le tardis, suivit d’un «  _fuckitty bye !_  » _k_  sortit, il s’était incrusté le batard !

On avançait, cherchant désespérément la machine de 3 et toujours aucun signe des gobelins.10 cria soudain (9 roulât par terre lol) son durex vibrait et s’approchait de Matt Smith puis il kennèrent, la bite de ten entrait profondément dans le cul de 11 qui jouissait à n’en plus finir. Puis 10 attrapa la grosse queue poilue de 11 et la suça énergiquement, on décida de les laisser là. On continuait mais c’était dur _#comme ma bite_.

 

**A suivre dans le prochain épisode** lol J

 

 L’avancée était difficile, tt le monde galérait, en même temps on était tristes de laisser 10 et 11 derrière tt le monde aurait voulu regarder, surtout 3 qui aime le porno.

Ce fut à ce moment que je le sentis, ma queue vibra, puis un bruit strident retentit. 9 était cloué sur place, le son était trop fort. 8 était tellement inutile qu’il tomba dans un trou, personne ne remarqua son absence. Un peu plus loin, alors que je commençais l’ascension d’une colline abrupte, des _OUARGUES_ féroces apparurent. 7 dit qu’il allait les distraire pour nous laisser passer, je lui répondis que c’était des ouargues de Gundabad et qu’ils le rattraperaient à coups sûr, il me montrât un traineau tracté par des lapins en me disant : « Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu’ils essayent ! » et il disparut. Un peu plus tard on vit 6 se faire enlever par un hélicoptère avec à son bord Mycroft qui lui disait : mais qu’est-ce que tu foutais ? Mon cul gémit pour recevoir ton parapluie !

Ensuite alors que nous marchions dans un  canyon un trou apparut, et nous tombâmes dedans. On voulait continuer mais il y avait des araignées dans le couloir, naturellement 5 ne voulait pas y aller, puis prétendant qu’il y avait du gaz mortel il mangea son céleri puis s’évanouit ; on le laissa. Peu après 4 trébucha sur sa bite (oh non pardon son écharpe, c’est un peu la même chose XD) et il s’évanouit.

Après avoir monté une échelle et s’être trouvé dans une pièce, un con dit : « Venez on se fout en feu ! » évidemment 3 trouva que s’était une splendid idea et se foutu en feu, il hurla en courant partout et heurtât 2, la fourrure de celui-ci pris elle aussi feu, c’était une belle brochette d’enculés. On trouva une porte, on la prit et on les enferma dans la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que moi et 1………………………………… #c’est la merde

 

**A suivre dans le prochain épisode** lol J

 

Ah et j’avais oublié, il reste k et au fait c’est lui le con qui a crié. Donc on marche puis soudain k dit shush, listen, 1 répliquât forcément on s’en bat les couilles et du coup (pourquoi je dis ça comme si c’était logique ?) un démon violet du nom de chintok apparut en disant aha tu as dit le mot interdit, on s’en bat les couilles, et tu vas donc mourir ! Je dis donc : « taï gouil le ! 

-Comment ose tu sale mortel, répondit le démon, la mort n’est pas trop chère, elle est gratuite, surtout pour Rory !

-BOULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlai-je et le démon s’enfuit »

Je dis donc, tu pourrais me remercier 1, je t’ai sauvé la vie ! Il me répondit qu’il s’en battaiy les couilles, frustré je le laissai donc là. K et moi continuions donc le voyage seuls, mais j’en avais marre de sa présence, alors au bout d’un moment je le trépanais.

J’arrivai dans une salle sombre, je sentis la présence des gobelins, mais je ne les voyais pas. Soudain j’eu un éclair : « Ils sont dans les murs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Et des gobelins sortirent des murs pour me massacrer. Quand tout à coup un homme habillé d’un fût arriva du futur et rangea tt les gobelins dans son tonneau. Hébété je lui demandai qui il était, il me répondit qu’il était le docteur du turfu à gobelins. Je lui demandais aussi d’où il venait mais il me répondit que c’était des spoilers ; puis il fit apparaître tt les docteurs dans la pièce et il disparut.

 

**A suivre dans le prochain épisode** lol J

 

 

C’était weird, très weird, tt ces docteurs. 1 semblait s’en battre les couilles de s’être tp, 2 était à poil (il avaiy dut jeter ses vêtements,[dont son manteau x( snif]puisqu’ils étaient en feu), 3 faisait des roulades arrières pour s’éteindre ^-^, 4 se réveillait et maudissait sa bite-écharpe, 5 faisait semblant de se réveiller d’un long coma et il avait pas vraiment mangé son céleri (sinon il serait triste), 6 tenait dans la main son parapluie tâché du sang du cul du gouvernement, 7 était sur un traineau tiré par des lapins et semblait drogué, 8 qui était tombé dans son trou avait perdu la mémoire et disait donc : «  _Who am I ?_  » mais tt le monde s’en foutait, 9 était en pls en train de caresser ses pauvres oreilles, 10 et 11 … euh… voilà quoi…

Je leur dis, ah vous êtes là ! Et ils se regardent tous en mode wtf ? Je leurs explique qu’un certain docteur du turfu à gobelins les a amenés ici et que enfin c’est le bordel. Puis soudain 2 dit oh ! En pointant du doigt quelque chose, c’était la machine de trois. On la prit et on se cassa en vitesse de cette planète de merde. Le War doctor nous attendait au calme dans le tardis, enfin pas si au calme que sa puisqu’il avait mal au cul. Soudain k apparut, il était en retard car il avait dû se faire revivre. TT le monde fit : NONNNNNNhhh !!

Bon maintenant il fallait y aller, dans le cul du War docteur. Sauf que soudain le tardis nous envoya sur une autre planète et se barra. War doctor était partit avec le tardis. C’était relou putain ; 1 s’en battait évidemment les couilles, 2 exhibait son péni poilu ressemblant (comme il le craignait) à Justin Bieber, 3 trouvait que les bonbons nounours ressemblaient à k ducoup il les incinéra, 4 léchait méthodiquement son écharpe car il aimait ça, beaucoup, 5 explosait des centaines de fois Gallifrey car c’était drôle de voir tt ces time lords bruler, 6 violait Ed Sheeran, 7 enculait ta race, 8 aimait ses gants, 9 mettait des chausson éléphants immenses sur ses oreilles, 10 secouait ses yeux pour les faire tomber, 11 prenait des grands-mères, leurs disait Geronimo et les lançait dans le broyeur, k faisait dans les urinoirs publics. Bref tt était normal, a par le fait que le babouin sacré avait profané la fesse de 10 en y incrustant une banane violetée. Soudain un tigre obese apparut.

 

**A suivre dans le prochain épisode** lol J

 

Puis il disparut (lol), tt le monde fit wtf ? Puis on bougeât ou on s’encula. Rien au monde ne m’empêcherai de manger un hot pot mais 1 me dis que si je le faisais je cramerais alors je n’en mangeais pas. Le ciel ressemblait à une queue de romain attachée à une pinata qui enculait sa maman oh non son papa car les mamans se font trop tailler.

Mais bon après tout tt le monde s’en fout. Et les pom-potes de 3 qui allaient les manger hein ? Heh bien c’est k l’enculé de sa race, d’ailleurs il était en ce moment même en train d’éjacoulate devant une vielle grand-mère chinoise dégoûtante qui mendiait et qui forçait comme une Fdp. Non décidions donc de chercher une source d’eau, car nous avions soif. Sur le chemin on vit une banane noire oh non pardon  une baleine noire, appartenant à un certain Jérémias ; un avion ressemblant à Michael Jackson (wtf happened to your face, you look like Michael Jackson !) ; un péni volant dans une tempête avec d’étranges personnes dessus dont une ressemblant à 9 une ressemblant à 10 et une autre à 11 ; et un phœnix qui était en fait un hôtel.

On arriva devant un hôtel/temple pour Bouddha, je leurs demandais donc de prier. 1 s’en battait les couilles (again), 2 trouvait bouddha pas assez habillé et voulait lui mettre un manteau de fourrure pour le réchauffer, ce qui lui fit penser qu’il n’avait plus le sien (il n’avait d’ailleurs plus de vêtements du tout) et il pleura donc, 3 faisait un remix de son splendid idea #j’écoutais le remix quand j’ai écrit ca, 4 dansais sur Guess who’s back en regardant amoureusement son écharpe, 5 jurait sur bouddha que sa queue ressemblait à un céleri, 6 priait sous son parapluie, 7 fumait de la weed (bouddha approuverait XD), 8 léchait son mini épisode de doctor Who en mode pourquoi est tu le seul ?#bruh, 9 était en fait Michel Forever ( à partir de maintenant c’est accurate, c’est cannon c’est lui), 10 cassait des portes espérant rentrer dans les fesses de rose, 11 était aller se masturber nu dans un coin en criant CLARAAAAA !!!!! Et k pensant être l’être le plus beau de l’univers fit un live sur twitch mais dès ses premiers mots : Salut les amis ! Il se fit lyncher de commentaires négatifs. Bref après cette petite pause prière nous repartions.

Sur la route quelque chose d’extraordinaire se produit. Un énorme monstre apparut dans le ciel pour détruire l’univers (c’est plus ordinaire qu’extraordinaire mais bon), et Matteuh Semisse Sauta sur lui le pourfendant de toute part avec son tournevis sonique, il était super badass ma gueule puis le monstre mourut et l’univers fût sauvé à ce moment précis tt les docteurs avouèrent en secret dans leur tête que Matt Smith best doctor c’était le plus beau jour de la vie. Matt Smith fût consacré à Jamais Haut Docteur dragon suprême et tt les docteurs marchèrent à côté de lui en mode badass c’était génial purin (il faut lire ça avec la voix d’hélios). Puis on portât Matt Smith jusqu’au Paradis et dieu s’inclinât devant sa magnificence : le monde était parfait c’était la jouissance ultime tt le monde l’adulait et s’inclinait devant lui, rien n’illuminait le monde plus que lui, rien ne guidait le monde mieux que lui et rien n’était plus beau que lui, c’était l’apogée de l’univers, les méchants les plus féroces se cachait et craignait sa justice divine, des dragons volaient et un palais sublime était en construction ; imaginez le meilleur monde possible, il était là, Robb revint des morts pour servir Sa majesté, ainsi que Loki.

 

**A suivre dans le prochain épisode** lol J


End file.
